APH- Closing Time
by CoastalWingull
Summary: After the official G8 meeting hosted by Canada in Halifax, Matthew decides to invite all the members to a seaside bar to wind down after a busy day. But he notices something off about America... RusCan one-shot. My first fanfic! In the universe of Artificial Starlight's Giving In story. Pairings: RusCan (official), FrUK (hinted), AmeriPan (hinted).


My first fanfic! Decided to go with Hetalia (my favourite fandom) to start! Hope you enjoy!  
Credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya for the characters.

At the edge of nightlife, busy streets, and beaming music during a summer's night in Halifax, lay an open-air seaside bar. Here, Canada had requested the G8 to wind down after their scheduled meeting. Matthew would have asked his brother America to tell them, but this time around, things were different.

Ever since Canada had been in a relationship with Russia, he was noticed.

Though it wasn't like Matthew was complaining.

He was content that other countries had actually _come_ to the G8 meeting he was hosting in his land this time. Other countries starting _acknowledging_ him and let him speak at meetings. He got _respect_ and _sympathy_ for the good things he had done throughout his time as a country. And this had made Canada happier than he already was.

He now sat next to Russia at the bar counter. They exchanged casual words, such as things that had happened at the meeting, and things the two had missed while at work away from each other. It was a frequent occurrence, even though both wanted to be at the same place at the same time whenever possible. Nevertheless, work had to be done, and England had insisted it when Russia nearly strangled America after getting too close to his 'little Mattie' at the meeting earlier in the day.

 _Thank goodness Alfred's staying away now… We'd have a war on our hands if he as much as_ glanced _at me._ Canada thought with a silent chuckle. He turned his head to the bartender and quietly asked him for a beer. He somehow knew that he was going to be here for a while, so it would be no use to try and stay away from alcohol. Although _he_ was the one who invited them here. Maybe someone should drive them all back…? _Eh… Japan will_ most _likely stay sober and be able to drive, and anyways, Russia and me don't have to go as far as the others._

"Matvey…"

"Oui?"

"Your brother… Amerika… He is watching us again."

Matthew thanked the bartender as he slid the bottle of beer over, then turned his head to Ivan. His purple gaze seemed to be fixed on something- or more like some _one_ behind them.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Canada felt a small stab of fear- for what might happen- and anger- since America didn't seem to understand when his brother had told him everything was positively _fine_ and that he should _stay off_.

Russia's eyes darkened, which was a no. Matthew followed the larger nation's sights and managed to spot America, who was having an intense stare down with the Russian. Alfred scowled and swiftly turned his head from where he sat at a stool on a high table with England and France. Although Matt could understand why his counterpart had taken his attention away from them. France was dangerously close to England and had his semi-drunk rape face on and talked huskily to the Englishman. Arthur lowered his head and growled. "S-stop it, bloody git."

France did a fake pout. "Aww, come on _l'Angleterre… Tu sais que tu_ _m'adores_ _…"_ This made colour flow onto the Brit's face. "So w-what if I do?"

The Frenchman laughed and threw his arms around England, who weakly attempted to struggle. America huffed and slid off the seat.

It took Matthew a couple of seconds to realize that Alfred was headed towards him as he flopped down onto the bar front seat on his brother's right. A can of _Coors Light_ hung loosely in his hand and he sighed, taking some of the drink before speaking. The Canadian could feel Russia stiffen slightly on his left.

"So… Besides being scarred by France again… 'Sup?" His voice sounded more deflated than usual, which greatly scared Matthew. He held back the reply that he was having time with Russia and not him. Instead he shrugged. "Not much. How's Japan doing?" The American smiled lightly. "Not bad, actually."

Canada grinned somewhat. He knew what was going on between the two. He quickly changed subject in America's favour.

"Maybe people actually coming to the Canadian G8 meeting could count as something new?" Matt said. America snickered.

"Not used to it bro?"

"I guess not… I mean, I wasn't noticed practically my entire life as a country." The northern nation hadn't really thought about it before, it was so much to think of and put into words.

Alfred ruffled his own hair somewhat. "Who'd 'a known it was gonna be Russia to notice you."

Matthew felt a spark of frustration go off somewhere inside him. _Did he just say that?_

He quickly spared a glance at Russia when America took a swig of the beer. Ivan seemed to try- and fail- to hide his anger. Matthew shook his head. He had no idea why his brother was acting like this. He mouthed 'one sec' and stood up, nudging Alfred's shoulder. "Hey, could we talk outside a minute?" America looked up, and nodded slowly. "Uh-huh…"

The arctic nation brought his sibling past the wide open doors where a noticeable amount of people were walking through and turned to the left, where an empty boat dock led out to the chilled waves of the Atlantic ocean. Matthew stopped about halfway and turned towards Alfred. His semi-twin tilted his head. "What is it Mattie?"

Canada took a deep breath, and forced his voice to be slightly louder than usual. "Look, about me and Russia… I want you to know that nothing is going to change between me and him. But things might change between _you_ and me if you don't stop sticking your nose in our business." His mauve eyes glittered as a moonbeam shot out of the thin grey clouds. America took a step closer. Was that an apology in his expression?

"I don't _want_ things to change between you and me, bro. I'm just trying to stop you from becoming a psycho like the commie!" Matthew almost froze. His brother was being too emotional for this.

"For the last time, Ivan is not a communist. And he is definitely _not_ a psychopath." He couldn't keep the poison out of his voice.

Alfred seemed to ignore him as he took another step and wove his arms around Canada's shoulders. Matthew flinched. There was a strong scent of alcohol on his kin's breath. "I know that I would be much better for you, Mattie. You're better," He flicked a strand of hair away from Matthew's face. "And more beautiful than even Japan… You could be my fifty-oneth state." The American's head now leaned against the Canuck's, and his eyes shined with love… Canada inhaled sharply. No. They were brothers. This was wrong.

Matthew snapped, and his muscles loosened enough for him to move. He quickly shoved Alfred off of him. "Non! We can't do this!" Alfred winced. "But bro-" Canada hissed. He didn't want to take it here, but it seemed like he had to. "That's exactly why we can't! We're brothers!"

America sank low as Matthew brushed past him. "M-matt…"

Canada paused. Was he being cruel? The blonde took a deep breath. "Look… I'm sorry, but I love Russia. You're my brother, and the only love I have for you is one of family…" He turned around and stood next to his brother. "I don't want us to be enemies, but I don't want us to be lovers either. It… It isn't right… But it doesn't mean we can't be family." He rested his hand on Alfred's shoulder a moment before turning and walking back to the bar with a small stab of sadness.

 _If only we could've had this conversation when he was sober._

Matthew shuddered. "I just hope he understood what I said."

Russia blinked slowly with a sigh. "We can hope." He wove one of his arms around Canada and brought him slightly closer. "I will stay with you, Matvey."

The smaller nation blushed. He faintly heard the newly arrived band play a familiar song that rang nicely in the Canadian's ears and lifted a smile to his face.

 _I know who I want to take me home._

End.


End file.
